Mystery Girl
by bookandacupoftea
Summary: Hey guys, This is a one- shot smut where Damon meets a girl, Elena, who helps him get out of his "rut" of life. Maybe sex will help him get back into his groove? This is rated M for a reason! As always, reviews and comments are appreciated! P.S.- I own nothing but my words


Damon walked into the gill. Sitting down at his usual spot at the bar, he flagged down the bartender with a wave of his hand. Not feeling in the mood to pay he compelled the man to give him a glass and the entire bottle of bourbon. Damon downed drink after drink of the amber liquid. Being a vampire, his alcohol tolerance was high, but at the rate, he was going, getting drunk was a fact. His life has been hell for the past week, his brother reverted to his ripper days, Originals have been stalking him and attempting to murder him, and his latest "friend in the sheets" has left. Life is just not going right. He, as always, ends up at the bar drinking. He was about to slip into the abyss of drunkenness when he saw a brown-haired beauty walk into the Grill. He watched as she went to sit on the opposite side of the bar from him with a blond haired woman. Damon slyly moved down the bar until he was near enough to the brown haired girl to have a conversation with her.

"Care for a refill?" he asked with just the right amount of huskiness.

"I'm fine thanks," she responded cooly, apparently trying to get back to her conversation.

"Sure, let me know if you do," Damon responded with a hint of annoyance evident.

Through the night, as they both became drunk, they began to talk. The more alcohol, the more carefree the brunette became.

"You know, I neevr.. found out yourr name," Damon commented, slightly slurring his words from the alcohol consumption.

"Eleena, whhaats yourrs?" She asked, also slurring her words.

"Damon," he said curtly, his voice became husky with lust and intoxication.

His eyes became dark with lust. Elena became wet at sight.

"I can smell your arousal," he whispered.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Elena tested.

With the flirty banter, they quickly sobered up. Damon promptly ushered the beautiful Elena to his Camaro. Once in the car, they sat almost uncomfortably. They reached the Boarding House in nearly record time. Damon vampire sped over to Elena's side of the vehicle to open the door for her. He grabbed her and sped her into his spacious bedroom, placing her on his King sized bed. He ripped her shirt off in one fail swoop, kissing the new found skin, moans emitting from her mouth. Elena reached up and grabbed the top of his shirt putting his lips to hers. Keeping their lips connected, she unbuttoned his black shirt, button by button. He slowly kissed his way down her torso until he met her jeans. Undoing and pulling them down, he was left with a hot and bothered Elena in nothing but panties and a bra.

"You are so fucking beautiful," Damon admired her gorgeous body.

Elena turned a dark pink with the comment, diverting her eyes from his and settling them on the floor.

"You should never be ashamed of your body; you are so gorgeous," Damon said as he lifted her head to meet his gaze.

Damon reached down to feel her heat.

"You are so wet for me," Damon praised.

Elena, with newfound confidence, reached down and stripped Damon of his remaining clothes.

"No underwear?" she questioned.

"Easier access," he answered with a smirk.

Damon ripped her bra off, tweaking her right nipple while he sucked and licked her left. Elena moaned and writhed under his touch. He switched and did her other nipple after he was content the first got enough attention. Damon traveled down her body until she could feel his hot breath on her kitty. Elena's hips bucked forward; she began to rub, desperately attempting to get any type of friction to ease the almost painful state of arousal she was in. Damon smirked and used his open hand to hold down her hips.

"Please. Damn it, Damon! Do something!" Elena yelled.

"All in good time," Damon responded, though not the answer she was hoping for.

Damon carefully caressed her thighs. Then plunged his tongue into her pussy. He impaled her with his expert tongue, sucked on her swollen clit, and massaged her legs. Elena writhed underneath him. He was sex on a stick and was a master in the sheets. Damon continued his ministrations until she saw fireworks and exploded around his tongue.

"So sweet baby," Damon commented.

"Will you please fuck me now? Please? I can't wait to feel you huge cock filling me up!" Elena begged.

Damon, smirking, positioned his cock at her dripping entrance. He pushed in, resulting in a groan from Elena. Damon stilled for a moment to let her walls adjust to his girth. He started to move, slowly but speeding up, thanks to Elena's encouraging noises. He pounded into her at almost vampire speed, refraining only, so he wouldn't hurt her. Elena grabbed the bed sheets, her fists turning white from the tightness of her grip, she was holding on to anything she could get her hands on. Once they fell into a rhythm, Damon skillfully flipped them over, so she was on top. She lifted her self and impaled her self on his cock, dropping back into the comfortable rhythm.

"I'm going to cum!" Elena yelled.

Damon gave a low, breathy, growl when Elena's walls clamped down on his cock. He sped up his thrusts, desperately trying to bring both of them to orgasm. After a few more thrusts Elena exploded around his dick. Damon came soon after, depositing his seed deep in her womb.

"That was amazing," Elena praised.

"Yeah, it was," Damon admitted.

"Maybe I'll stay here for the night," Elena asked hopefully.

"Sure, whatever," Damon answered, feigning carelessness.


End file.
